The composition and organization of mono- and polynucleosomes in chromatin will be studied in order to contribute to an understanding of the molecular architecture of eukaryotic chromosomes. This project has four major aims: 1. To elucidate the distributions of HMG nonhistone proteins among different electrophoretic forms of nucleosomes; 2. To determine within the primary structure of histone H1 which sections contact different lengths of mononucleosomal DNA. 3. To determine whether histone H1 protects 10 base pairs at both ends of 160 base pair nucleosomal DNA, or 20 base pairs at one end. 4. To develop methods to transfer DNA as displayed by two-dimensional chromatin fingerprints to diazobenzyloxymethyl-paper for hybridization studies.